Maneater: A Stargate Atlantis Torchwood Crossover
by Laliel
Summary: Jack Harkness has faced down many aliens, and has died countless times doing so. But how the hell can you win against a Wraith? Especially when you keep coming back from the dead.
1. Prologue

-1**Maneater: A Stargate Atlantis & Torchwood Crossover**

**Summary: **_Jack Harkness has faced down many aliens, and has died countless times doing so. But how the hell can you win against a Wraith? Especially when you keep coming back from the dead._

**Rating: T**

**Dedication: **_To an extremely horrible anonymous person who posted their opinions, which no-one wanted to read anyway. You know who you are: your rudeness inspired this story, and I do know what I'm writing about now…_

**Taglines:**

_**Torchwood: The 21st century is when it all changes**_

_**Stargate Atlantis: A new gate will open. A lost city will rise again.**_

Prologue:

**Date: **_3 Days Ago._

**Location: **_Pegasus Galaxy, by an inactive way station created by the Ancients, near an almost unknown rift in time._

The Wraith male bowed low as the Wraith Queen stepped onto the bridge, her black leather skirts swinging as she walked. Her onyx eyes scanned the other Wraith in the room, the slave-like guards, and more intelligent but still expendable Wraith pilots, and the caretakers of the others. She swirled around, her boots clicking against the icy surface of the floor, her black streaked silver hair elaborately braided. She sat down in her appropriate place, the commanders chair. It had taken her two-hundred years to discover that curious anomaly near the abandoned ancient outpost. And now, all she had to do was wait for someone on the other end of the rift to activate it.

"My Queen, the scanners are picking up rift activity. It will be opening soon." She glanced at her Wraith captain over the consul and bared her teeth in a small smile. Finally, they would leave this galaxy that was overpopulated by her own kind, and go to a new feeding ground. It had been so long since there had been enough food.

"The rift is beginning to open." Her eyes reflected the red lights from the bridge, and the readings on the translucent screen began to escalate in size. "Take us through…" The ship made a swift turn in its proper course, and in a strange yellow haze, flashed through a small crack in the fabric of time and space. And then, the rift closed, leaving nothing behind but empty stars and planets devoid of life in a cold, unfeeling, harsh galaxy.


	2. Chapter One

-1**Chapter One**

**Date: Present Day**

**Location: Earth, Wales, Cardiff**

A small red ball flew into the air, only to be caught on its decent and thrown up again. The owner of the simple toy was an eight year old brown-haired boy, who was taunting his small Dalmatian puppy with it. His mother, Alyce, walked over from where she had been packing up their picnic supplies and watched. "Flyn, just throw the ball already. Lloyr is going to have an attack of some sort if you continue doing that." Flyn sighed at his mother's impatience, pulled his arm back and was about to throw when something in the sky caught his attention. The ball dropped to the ground and rolled a short way down the hill as a strange glowing crack seemed to appear in the brilliant blue skyline. His mother had headed back to the car with their packed picnic basket, when Flyn's yell echoed across the craggy hillside. She came running, thinking he might have fallen and twisted his ankle. She skidded to a halt a few feet from her son as a huge something came flying through that strange crack.

Flyn ran to her, Lloyr caught in his arms. "Mummy, what is it? Is it an alien invasion like in Star Wars?" Alyce could only stare at the huge spaceship, its presence very out of place in the quiet Welsh hills. It was only once the ship vanished right in front of her that she could react. She scooped Flyn into her arms, puppy and all, and ran back towards the car. If any mother could receive an award for how quickly she got everything snapped into place in the car, this woman would have won it. A moment later the sound of rubber burning against pavement could be heard as the car made a sharp turn onto the main road.

On the ship, however, the Wraith were oblivious to the commotion they had caused outside. The captain landed it carefully in the rocky dell, and powered all the primary systems down. The Wraith Queen stood, a cruel smile on her face as she signaled her personnel guards to follow her. She strode assertively from the still-cloaked cruiser, her soldiers and a male Wraith attendant falling into step behind her. Her boots clunked grimly against a rocky path that led to the crest of the hill. Her dress writhed behind her as solid gusts of wind blew them, and her long hair was like a hurricane as it swirled behind her head. She paused at a foreign object laying on the ground and gestured for one of her soldiers to pick it up. He looked it over carefully, felt there was no threat from it, and handed it to his Queen with a humble gesture. She peered at it, her eyes turned to slits, for a few moments before pursing her lips disdainfully. "An infants plaything." She held it in her palm, a red orb made from some unusual material, before handing it to her attendant. He placed it in a large pouch that contained other things the Queen had collected over her many thousand years of living.

They continued to the top of the crest and gazed down at a stunning sight in front of them. A city, shining with spires and tall buildings lay nestled so peacefully in the midst of hills and crags. And people, so many people. The scanner on the ship had shown billions planet-wide as soon as they had exited the rift and entered the atmosphere. The Queen turned to her Wraith soldiers, her lips curling back into a hideous smile. "Behold before us the new empire of the Wraith. These weak humans will be crushed beneath us, and soon, this planet will be our new stronghold."

**Date: Present Day: 30 Minutes from the Wraith Ship's landing.**

**Location: Wales, Cardiff, Police Station**

"Alex! There's some hysterical mother on the phone who says she spotted a spaceship in an open field." Police Officer Alex Dunderly snorted as he snapped his newspaper down onto his plain metal desk. He turned his most blank look at his rather peeved partner, Melissa Hewitt, who sat only a few meters from where he was, telephone receiver jammed against her ear. "Tell her to call Mulder." Melissa placed her hand over the speaking end. "You really want me to say that?" Alex rolled his eyes at her. "Of course not…you want me to get fired?" Melissa gave him a sickly sweet smile and nodded. "I keep waiting for it." Alex smirked at her as he picked his paper back up. "You and your humor box. Look, just transfer her over to those special ops people. They deal with "extra-terrestrials" and such." Melissa shrugged and turned back to the phone. "I can't help you, but here's the number of some people who can…"

**Location: America, Colorado State, NORAD**

"There it is again. That same stupid energy flux from Cardiff." Dr. Alison Sloan tapped a couple of keys on her keyboard, enlarging the readings on her screen. Dr. Bill Lee peered over her shoulder, a cup of steaming coffee in one hand, and a rather large desert glass full of blue jell-o in the other. "Well, maybe it's just some power plant…" Dr. Sloan glared up at him. "I have been watching Cardiff for over three years now, since that first dang energy fluctuation was picked up by our sub-space satellites. I think I know what I'm talking about, Bill. Besides, this one occurred just a few days ago."

Dr. Lee walked around the metal lab table and plunked himself down in his chair. "I know, it's just that we should be doing something more important than this. The Ori are out there right now, kicking our butts and destroying people and entire planets, and we're sitting here monitoring Cardiff. There won't be a Cardiff if the Ori's ships aren't stopped." Alison looked up at him in surprise. "This really has you worried, doesn't it?" Dr. Lee nodded as he stabbed a spoon into his jell-o. "Did you ever think about how fragile it all is? Life in general, you know, this." He gestured around the room, by all Alison saw was the computers and flashing lights, the DO NOT TOUCH sign on a naquida generator, and her frazzled co-worker. Alison nodded anyway, her face suddenly sad. "Yeah, I do. My older brother is serving in Iraq currently, and everyday I know I could get a call from the Air Force saying that he died. That he was killed fighting so someone else can have freedom. So yeah, I do know how fragile life is."

Dr. Lee reached across the table and patted her hand. "Well, I didn't mean to dredge up sad thoughts and memories. So…back to where we were-" Suddenly the red light in the hall lit up as a siren began to wail. Over the speakers came Sgt. Walter Harriman's voice. "Unauthorized off world activation." Alison and Bill both stood and made a mad dash into the hallway as several armed airmen charged by. They made it to the gate room just in time to find out who was calling. General Landry appeared from his office, and came to stand next to Walter's work station. "Who is it today, Chief?" Walter checked his readings. "It's Atlantis, sir, they're calling from the midway station."

"Bring them onscreen." Walter tapped some keys and suddenly the face of Dr. Rodney McKay filled the screen. "Yes, Doctor, I'm assuming there is a reason behind this rather unscheduled intergalactic phone call?" Rodney tapped the screen. "I can hear them…but are you sure this thing is running correctly, Radek?" The viewers could hear someone mumbling furiously in Czech, before Landry decided to step in. "We can see you, Dr. McKay. Now what is it?" Rodney gave a small smile at the screen. "Huh, your idea worked, neat. Okay, back to business. We just thought to report something while we're running diagnostics on the midway station, it passes the time around here. Anyway…we picked up an energy anomaly near an abandoned Ancient outpost. But that's not the most interesting thing."

"I'm waiting with baited breath, Doctor." Landry had a very good grasp on the sarcastic. "Yes, well, look at this." Suddenly Rodney disappeared as an encrypted message flowed across the screen. "It also happened to be the location of what appeared to be an inactive Wraith hive ship. It's been there forever, even before we woke the Wraith up it was floating there. We never sent a team to check it out, even though I personally suggested it on more than one occasion." Landry heaved a deep sigh of boredom. "All very interesting, Dr. McKay, but not relevant to the Ori battle, is it?" Rodney's face appeared again, and he looked peeved. "No, of course not, however, that ship disappeared around the same time that energy anomaly occurred."

Dr. Lee stepped forward. "Did they jump to hyperspace?" Rodney shook his head and grinned madly at them. "No, we got no readings of a jump to hyperspace. So, you think a Wraith ship of an older design could vanish into thin air, or no air in this case, and it's not important?" Landry stood silently for a moment, thinking about the situation. "Dr. McKay, I'm sending a team through to check your readings. Dr. Sloan here will be accompanying Major Reynolds' team." Rodney gave a rather cocky smile once he realized he had one that particular round of scientist vs. military and he quickly shut the screen off. The gates shimmering event horizon vanished a moment later.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to everyone for reviewing. It might seem like a slow start, but it will pick up soon! Also, I am a college student and always have a lot of essays to write, so some gaps between updating will occur.

**Sky-Pirate325**

Thanks for the encouragement! I thought it was an excellent brainstorm at the time, and since I'll be bringing together some of sci-fi's coolest teams, it should get really awesome!

**Shanthaia**

That is perfectly alright, you don't have to know who Jack Harkness is (it might be safer kept that way, too…). All you really need to know about him is this: He leads a top-secret team based in Cardiff, Wales, composed of him and four others that hunt down aliens (Clark Kent better run for his life). He is not originally from planet earth, he is over 150 years old, and he cannot die. And I also think that Wraith RULE!

**CariadFach:**

Nice to see someone who also contemplates crossovers. I happen to be more gruesome with mine, especially when a guy like Jack Harkness is tortured by something like a Wraith. If he was afraid of the Weevils, this Queen should scare the hell out him. Also, the prologue is short, but my chapters won't be!


End file.
